Essentia
by Akira.A
Summary: Una Carta. Una Confesión. Me quieres como amiga. Ahora solo te dejo un interrogante a responder ¿podrías quererme no solo como amiga sino llegar a amarme como mujer? One-shot NaruHina


**¡Hola a todos! Acá estamos de nuevo después de tanto tiempo con este pequeño one-shot. No sabía si publicarlo pues hace tiempo que no escribía y además es la primera vez que escribo para esta pareja, pero me dije que no tenía nada que perder. Ojala sea de su agrado, estaré encantada de recibir sus opiniones así que si lo desean déjenme sus comentarios. Ahora si, los dejo que lean… **

Essentia

I

Recuerdo como todo comenzó… fue hace tres años, comenzamos enviándonos pequeños mensajes luego fueron cartas enteras con páginas y páginas llenas de confidencias, vivencias, banalidades, pero sobretodo sentimientos. Hay algo en ti que desde el primer momento me deslumbró y me atrajo, tal vez fue el hecho de que por primera vez creí firmemente haber encontrado sin quererlo a alguien que parecía tener mi misma esencia. No tenemos las mismas personalidades, eso bien lo sabemos y mucho menos muchas cosas en común pero de una extraña y perturbante forma nuestros corazones hacen resonancia. Me pregunto si te has dado cuenta de esto. ¿Has sentido algo parecido? Conociéndote sé que no. Me rio para mí misma, debes estar pensando lo rara que soy… a ti estas cosas te confunden, prefieres las cosas directas y claras.

En tu última carta me dijiste: Hace tiempo que no nos vemos las caras…veámonos. No supe que contestarte, me quede paralizada. Verás eso era algo que secretamente he deseado desde que te fuiste al termino de la guerra pero que desde hace mucho tiempo he dado por imposible. Tu nunca has mostrado mayor interés por mí que el que se le puede tener a una amiga y aunque al principio me dolió terminé conformándome y hasta abrazando este papel, me dije que no necesitaba más. Era feliz animándote, escuchándote, estando para ti siempre. Pero nuestra cercanía este último mes cambió o así lo sentí. Te seguí la corriente pensando que era algo normal, que podía con ello pero no pude y a la final esperanzarme de nuevo fue inevitable, ya no quería ser solo tu amiga pero eso también me daba miedo admitirlo, no quería perderte. Mil veces me pregunte ¿qué es lo que quiere él? Mas importante ¿qué siente? si lograba descifrar esto tal vez podría seguir adelante, releí tus cartas una y otra vez y me di cuenta que no lo podía saber porque ya no entendía tu forma de actuar, de hecho en tu última carta no pareces tu mismo.

Así que solo me queda arriesgarme, poner en palabras lo que siento es un hecho. Te gusto pero me quieres como amiga. Ahora solo te dejo un interrogante a responder ¿podrías quererme no solo como amiga sino llegar a amarme como mujer?

Si es un Sí, entonces puedo responder por fin a tu petición de vernos, nos encontraremos en aquel viejo árbol donde nos conocimos por primera vez. Si es un No, solo te pido una cosa por lo mucho que me dices querer no cambies tu forma de ser conmigo, no te alejes de mí y no dejes de ser mi amigo.

Cuando terminé de cerrar el sobre con la carta adentro era de madrugada, me acerqué a la ventana invoqué un águila y le até la carta a la pata como siempre solía hacer. La vi marcharse y surcar el vasto cielo, traté de encontrar en la bata de lino que me cubría un poco de calor, pero no pude. Una ráfaga de viento golpeo mi rostro y lo supe, los vientos iban a cambiar de dirección.

II

Estaba sentada al pie del árbol viendo como el tranquilo bosque empezaba a iluminarse con los primeros rayos de la mañana, ya había pasado la hora en la que se suponía debíamos encontrarnos y aunque sabía que él no iba a venir, no pude moverme de aquel lugar. Simplemente me quede encogida entre las raíces del viejo roble sosteniendo en un puño mi corazón que amenazaba en deshacerse en pedazos.

Ya estaba tomando fuerzas para tratar de marcharme cuando una pequeña rana capto mi atención, estaba a unos cuantos pasos de mí y era de un verde brillante. Dando un salto abrió su boca y sacó su larga lengua, estaba segura que para atrapar algún insecto, pero entonces me di cuenta que al final de la misma llevaba enrollada un pergamino en forma de tubo, éste se soltó de su lengua y cayó cerca de mi mano.

Sin quitar la vista de la extraña rana y con mano temblorosa agarré el pequeño papel y lo desenrollé, mi corazón latió con fuerza sin poder evitarlo al reconocer su letra. Empecé a leer.

Recibí tu carta hace un mes y lo primero que sentí fue confusión, luego vino la rabia y luego el asombro. Mi primer impulso fue el de ir hasta Konoha y pedirte explicaciones, sabes que no soy bueno manejando mis emociones pero antes de hacerlo y sin saber cómo supe que las respuestas no las tenias tú sino yo. Tratar de escribir esta carta fue verdaderamente un dolor de cabeza, más de lo habitual así que voy a tratar de seguir tu consejo e ir respondiendo a medida que leo y ordeno mis ideas. Primero: no recuerdo exactamente como todo empezó ni en qué momento te volviste tan importante para mí pero sí recuerdo la primera vez que me deslumbraste y empecé a preocuparme por ti y sorprendentemente fue mucho antes de que empezáramos a escribirnos, hasta hace poco fue que me di cuenta de esto. Tenías razón cuando solías decirme que el único despistado aquí era yo. Segundo: tienes razón no entendí a que te referías cuando decías que nuestros corazones hacían resonancia, puedes burlarte si quieres, pero tuve que pedir muchas explicaciones y pasar mucha vergüenza ¿no era más fácil decir que tu corazón y el mío laten al mismo tiempo?, no lo entiendo siempre te gusta utilizar palabras complicadas, como bien lo dijiste me gustan las cosas directas y claras y también debo añadir que no sean complicadas de entender. Tercero: lamento confundirte en mi última carta y si sentiste que no parecía yo mismo tal vez es porque no lo era, mejor dicho no soy exactamente el mismo de antes, algo ha cambiado. Cuarto: te equivocas cuando dices que no tengo mayor interés por ti que el que se le puede tener a una amiga, está claro que tu eres para mi mucho más que eso. Quinto: creo que en el fondo yo sólo quería saber lo que tú sentías por mí. Sexto y último:

Con el dorso de la mano me limpie las lagrimas del rostro y voltee la pagina para leer la ultima parte y entonces abrí los ojos incrédula, la pagina estaba en blanco. Volví la página una y otra vez. Nada. ¿Dónde está el resto? Con los ojos rojos mire a la rana.

-Rana te comiste la otra parte.

-Ella no tiene la última parte – se me detuvo el corazón, mi mirada se volvió inmediatamente hacia su voz, allí estaba él con sus cabellos dorados caminando lentamente hacia mí. Me levante y me apoye del árbol aun sin poder creerme que él estaba enfrente mío. Cuando estuvo a dos pasos de distancia se detuvo y se me quedó mirando, abrí la boca para decir algo pero el alzó la mano para que me detuviera.

-Sexto y último: Respondiendo a tu pregunta…No solo te veo como una mujer sino como mí otra mitad. Como dijiste tenemos la misma esencia y estamos destinados a ser uno solo.

No supe en qué momento me atrajo hacia el o como me eche a llorar escondiendo mi cara en su cuello, tampoco supe en qué momento nuestros labios se unieron. Solo era consciente de que ambos sentíamos lo mismo y que yo era la mujer más feliz del mundo.


End file.
